Sobre estrellas y elfos
by DeltaPotter-A
Summary: Porque los Black nunca olvidan a un buen amigo y Orión no era la excepción, Este fic participa en el reto temático de agosto del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


******Disclaimer****:**_ No soy J.K. bla bla bla... ya saben. Este fic participa en el reto temático de agosto del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

El día que Orión nació su padre no estaba en casa, Arcturus había decidido justo ese día que la infidelidad no sería un mal mientras nadie se enterara. Y por esa razón, en una gran habitación de Grimmauld Place nº 12 una mujer de pelo negro y mojado por sudor gritaba al lado de un elfo adulto que intentaba desesperadamente calmar a su ama, mientras pedía a sus compañeros ayuda.

—¡Avisen al amo! ¡Avísenle!— ordenaba con voz temblorosa a causa del pánico— ¡saquen a la ama Lucretia de aquí, aléjenla de la habitación- agregaba al ver como una carita curiosa se asomaba por la puerta.

Todo estaba resultando desastroso y nadie sabía bien que hacer, definitivamente el nacimiento de la niña había sido mucho más tranquilo y programado. Ya resignado a que ninguno tomaría control sobre la situación Bubu, el elfo, se puso (literalmente) manos a la obra.

Media hora después el silencio era tangible, en el mismo cuarto una mujer y un pequeñísimo bebé dormían profundamente agarrados el uno al otro. Mientras en el sillón de la sala un hombre miraba el piso visiblemente decepcionado por no haber presenciado el nacimiento de su primogénito, y a unos pasos en la cocina un elfo terminaba de coser con ojos llorosos un peluche de un perro negro que había estado preparando el último mes para su nuevo amo.

Pasaron los años y "El pequeño orión" se convirtió en "El señor Black", un orgullo para su familia que con un ayudante a su lado parecía capaz de conquistar al mundo. Al único al que dejaba calentarle los pies al llegar a casa, prepararle la comida y hasta comer con él de vez en cuando; era alguien a quien podía ver como un padre, quien lo había prácticamente criado, era a su elfo domestico. Aquel que lo apoyaba en cada alocada idea que lo atacaba y quien termino convenciéndolo para declarar su gran amor a su prima Walburga. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando esta aceptó y mayor su felicidad, años después, cuando ésta le comentó su embarazo.

Y así, preparándose para la llegada del bebé, pasaron los siguientes nueve meses pero algo sucedía a su pequeño amigo; más de una vez lo había visto escabullirse de sus deberes para meterse en su cuarto o distraído mientras los hacía. Al principio no le dio importancia pero pasado el tiempo esto lo empezó a enfurecer ¿Qué era tan importante como para no contárselo? ¿Acaso ya no confiaba en él?

Un martes por la mañana, con estos pensamientos carcomiéndole el cerebro, decidió hablar con el elfo.

—¡Bubu, ven aquí!— ordenó con el seño ligeramente fruncido.

Un estallido resonó en la sala y donde antes había un solo alfombra ahora se encontraba un elfo doméstico bastante deteriorado por la edad, con ojeras bajo los ojos y un pañuelo repleto de mucosidad entre las manos.

—cof cof ¿Qué desea amo?— dijo después de hacer una reverencia.

—¿Estás enfermo?— preguntó Orión con una nota de preocupación en la voz y olvidando la razón por la que lo había llamado.

—No lo suficiente cof cof, dígame ¿Qué desea?— repitió con una sonrisa servicial.

—Nada de "¿Qué desea?" Bubu, tú te vas directo a descansar ¡Sígueme!- lo condujo hasta su habitación y ordenó- Acuéstate y descansa, así mejoraras…

—Señor Black— dijo el elfo mientras se metía en la cama como le habían ordenado— lamento no poder cumplir esa orden, no volveré a levantarme de esta cama cof cof no podré… pero antes necesito terminarlo…

—¿terminar qué?— inquirió

—Amo, requiero su ayuda cof cof— un par de lágrimas caían por su mejilla, debía aguantar unos minutos más.

—Dime— respondió asintiendo.

—Vaya a mi cuarto, y tráigame la caja… la caja roja.

Orión se apresuró a cumplir el deseo Bubu, corrió hasta la escalera y abrió una imperceptible puerta bajo ella, agarró la caja y volvió. Su amigo tosía sin control palideciendo notoriamente. Se la entregó y éste con manos agiles sacó un enorme perro negro de peluche, era bastante parecido al suyo pero este era nuevo y un poco más grande.

Observó un rato al elfo, que intentando contener las toses y temblores, cosía la oreja izquierda. Al terminar ató el extremo suelto y aún admirando su obra lo entregó a su amo, sonriente se recostó, sus ojos miraron sin mirar y simplemente dejó de respirar.

Orión vio a su hijo, Sirius, jugar con el peluche y a su nuevo elfo, Kreacher, mirar desdeñosamente al niño que Bubu hubiera querido conocer; todo había cambiado, Orión ya no llevaba a cabo sus radicales ideas, casi no dormía es su cama y definitivamente ya no sonreía. Se sentía completamente perdido y vacío sin su compañero ¿Cómo había podido desconfiar de él en sus últimos días de vida? ¿Cómo no había disfrutado más su tiempo con él?

Y pensando en esto una y otra vez dejó pasar los años, desperdiciando el tiempo con la gente que amaba y desconfiando de ellos para luego arrepentirse. Un error que repitió hasta su muerte, la muerte de una vida que pudo haber sido aprovechada.

* * *

**N/A: Por motivo de amigas celosas (¬¬) este fic va dedicado a A² y Q... JAJAJAJA. Ah! y también a** Victoire Black**, ¡Gracias por tus consejos! :D**


End file.
